


Angeli Sanguis - 13 Rules to survive living with Kurosaki Ichigo

by YueShirosaki



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama, Homosexuality, Humor, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 13:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YueShirosaki/pseuds/YueShirosaki
Summary: Sequel 2 of 2:See what happens when the group around Shiro neglects the rules to survive a living with a certain orange headed youngster.





	1. Intro

Hello, minasan

I made a short Sequel for Angeli Sanguis, which takes place between the last chapter and the epilogue.  
That's why I'll publish the first actual chapter not before AS is finished, but you'll get a small introduction.

Here:

Over the span of several years, the group around the Vampire Kizuki Shiro, learned that there were about a million rules that you had to follow, if you wanted to survive, living together with the half Vampire, half Slayer and mate of the albino, Kurosaki Ichigo.

However, ten rules were most important.  
When you're his mate, there were three special ones on top of those.

Still knowing those rules and obeying them, were two entire opposing things.  
See what happens should you break them in 13 short chapters of:

**_10+3 Rules for survival, when living with Kurosaki Ichigo_ **

I hope I got your interest.  
Just wait some weeks until I publish them.  
They are already written and burning to be read by you, but as I said, not before the main story is completed.

Until then

See ya  
Shiro Yue


	2. Rule #1

**Rule # 1**

Do not disrupt his sleep

_Three o'clock in the morning at the Kizuki mansion_

Shinji was dragging a completely drunk Grimmjow through the dead silent corridors and the blunette just wouldn't shut up for the hell of it.  
"Oi, Shinji. Let go of me. I can walk alone."  
The Vampire slurred out in a loud booming voice and Shinji flinched.  
"Shut the hell up. We're right in front of those two's rooms. Do you want to wake Ichigo?"  
He hissed as silent as he could at his blue haired friend, but to no avail.  
His comment made Grimmjow yell even louder instead.  
"What? We're at berry-heads? That's great I wanna repay him for last time. Le' go."  
Grimmjow freed himself from Shinjis grip and swayed toward the door.

Before he could try and open it however, it was almost ripped from it's hinges from the inside.  
Now, there was a furious orangette standing in the door frame glaring daggers at the blunette in front of him.

" _Grimmjow._ "  
Ichigo growled and blue alcohol dazed eyes wandered to fix burning amber brown.  
" _You wanna be my next hunting target?_ "  
The murderous aura Ichigo was giving off seemed to register in Grimmjows drunken mind and the blunette quickly shook his head in deny.  
"Then shut your trap! It's fucking three o'clock in the morning!"  
The orangette bellowed and slammed the door shut again.

Through pure horror Grimmjow had gotten sober in an instant and now turned to hurry as silent as he could to his own rooms.  
Shinji was following him and whispered after a while.  
"He wasn't very silent either."  
The blunette turned to Shinji with horror widened eyes.  
"Shut up! Do you want to get us killed?"  
He breathed, then added.  
"He's worse than Shiro before the two have met."  
Shinji rolled his eyes before he parted from the blunette to head to his rooms, saying under his breath.  
"I wonder how long you'll remember it this time."

"Shhh."  
That was the last thing he heard from Grimmjow, before he turned around a corner and sighed.

It was always the same with the big blunette.  
Give him a week and the game would start anew.

End


	3. Rule #2

**Rule #2**

Do not steal his food

_Several hours after the nightly disruption_

Everyone had gathered in the great living hall to have breakfast together.  
Well, everyone but one was missing, who probably still was sleeping off his intoxication.  
To everyone's surprise mentioned missing person now entered the living hall with a slouching step and a yawn stretching his mouth to it's limits.  
"Mornin'."  
Grimmjow mumbled afterward while he dropped on the chair to the right of Ichigo.  
The orangette send the blunette an angry glare, still sour because the man disturbed his sleep at such an ungodly hour, but soon he'd have all the more reason to want to murder Grimmjow.

While Ichigo ate from his rice, Grimmjow leered at the fish that sat innocently in front of Ichigo, once his own had been slung down in no time.  
The others noticed him contemplating on stealing from Ichigos plate and prayed he wouldn't do anything stupid, that would leave him hurt in the end.  
Ichigo on the other hand was oblivious to everything happening around him, fully concentrated on munching on his rice and making a list of things he'd need to buy later in the city in his head.

Minutes of silence went by, the suspense in the room growing slowly, because Grimmjow obviously had no intention on letting off of his plan.  
Shiro who sat on the other side of Ichigo decided to assist the blunette a bit, to hopefully avoid any trouble he might get himself into otherwise.

Sighing he addressed Ichigo.  
"So what 're you gonna do today, Ichigo?"  
The orangette jolted noticeably, before he turned his head toward his mate, answering.  
"I planned to shop some groceries and other stuff later on. Why?"  
As soon as he had turned his eyes away from his dishes, Grimmjow snagged a chunk out of his fish and let it disappear in his mouth.  
Seeing that his comrade had been successful, Shiro told with a shrug.  
"Oh, never mind."  
Ichigo raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything about it.

He turned his head back and continued to eat, finishing his rice and wanting to turn to his fish, he found a great part of it gone.  
"What the fuck?"  
Immediately his head snapped into the other direction, where Grimmjow sat, fixing him with an icy glare and seeing that he still was munching on something.  
"Grimmjow!"

"I wiwn't wo nofing!" (I didn't do nothing)  
He tried to defend himself, with his mouth still full and pieces of his food falling out of his mouth as he talked.  
"I saved the fish for the last! Who else but you should have taken a chunk out of it?"  
"Ulquiorra."  
The blunette stated, after finally gulping his food down.  
Ichigo shortly glanced over to the smaller raven haired Vampire, who looked at him with the same puppet like expression as always.  
Looking at Grimmjow again he caught him taking another piece of his fish.

Enough was enough and everyone groaned inwardly at what was to come now.

"GRIMMJOW!"

With a roar the orangette was on top of the blunette and choked him, shouting curses into his face and maybe turning to beat the hell out of the, supposed to be stronger, Vampire.  
While Ichigo was disassembling Grimmjow, Shiro rose from his seat to clean up his dishes, ignoring the entire scene.  
He had tried to avoid that from happening, now that it obviously failed due to the blunettes fish-gluttony he'd do shit and get himself tangled in the mess.  
The other three Vampires followed his example and left the two fighters on their own their own devices.

After all, that had become a part of the morning ritual and all of them had gotten their share for intervening once and learned from it, to better leave them be until no one had any strength to lift his pinky anymore.

End


	4. Rule #3

**Rule #3**

Do not touch his car

After the fight between Ichigo and Grimmjow had ended and both tempers cooled down, the orangette went to his rooms to pick up his car keys and go on the planned shopping tour.  
With a skip in his step and a wide smile on his face he headed over to the garage where his beloved vehicle waited for him.

Slowly the automatic garage door opened, when Ichigo pushed on the remote and revealed the treasures kept safely inside.  
Ichigo walked over to his black Mustang, unlocked the car and was just about to get into the drivers seat when something attracted his eye.  
Leaving the car door open he headed over to the engine hood and crouched down at its side.  
He eyed the object he found there for some moments, before he carefully picked it up from the hood, to further inspect it.  
A vein on his temple began to throb and a mighty cry build up in his throat, that he let loose not long after.  
Balling the hand that held the object to a fist his scream broke out of him, so loud that every inhabitant of the mansion heard it, no matter where he was at the moment.

"SHINJI!"

The shopping tour forgotten, Ichigo stormed off in search of the blonde Vampire.

In the end he found him lounging in the living hall with an ipod in his hand, blasting music in his ears at full power.  
Ichigo ripped the earphones out of the blondes ears to replace the blasting music with his even loud, raged bickering.  
"How fucking often have I told you to stay away from my car, eh?"  
Not quite getting the orangettes reason for being angered, Shinji rose an eyebrow in question and asked.  
"That question a serious one?"  
Ichigo growled under his breath, so Shinji just shrugged answering it.  
"Often enough to make it come out of my ears, I'd say."

Thinking the theme was finished with that, Shinji tried to take his earphones back out of Ichigos hand, but they were pulled out of his reach and something else pushed into his field of view.  
"Then what the fuck is that doing on my car."  
Shinji crossed his eyes just to be able to see it until he finally saw that it was a tiny hair.  
A _blonde_ , tiny hair.

"That's a hair."  
"Yes."  
"You're making a scene about a hair."  
"Yes."  
Shinji sighed.  
"And why?"  
"Because it laid in the hood of my car. It's yours. How did it get there?"  
"I think I'll have lost it while passing your car to get to mine."  
"Why are you going past my car?"  
"Because it's the shortest way."  
"Take another one."  
"No."  
"Then wear a hair net."  
"The fuck?"

And like this their argumentation went on for hours, until it was to late to go shopping and Ichigos plans were busted.  
All just because of a tiny little hair.

Well, that shows just how much Ichigo loves his car and that you'd better give it a real wide berth.

End


	5. Rule #4

**Rule #4**

Any attempts at hiding, whatsoever are futile

For several days now, Ichigo noticed an unusual behavior of a certain doll-like Vampire.  
Since about three days the raven haired one was wandering through the mansion and occasionally talking to the other inhabitants.  
That wasn't so strange, at all.  
The real strange thing were the reactions of his partners in the talks.  
When Ulquiorra talked to Shinji on the first day, the blonde Vampire blushed as deeply as Ichigo never had seen before and hurried to get away.  
On the second day, Grimmjow was the next victim, but he showed an exact opposite reaction from Shinjis.  
He punched Ulquiorra and barked something at him, most likely insults.  
Now on the third day the raven haired went to Starrk, who just calmly listened and, as it seemed, agreed to whatever the smaller one wanted.  
Ichigo, curious as he was, then followed them secretively until they reached the hallway to Ulquiorras rooms, where Ichigo lost sight of them.  
He began to wonder where he two had disappeared to, when he heard a small noise come from inside of the ravens rooms.  
Without thinking he stormed inside, just to find the two in a rather delicate situation.

Both were sitting naked on Ulquiorras bed, the raven in Starrks lap with his back resting against the others chest.  
Despite getting his length stroked by Starrks hand, Ulquiorra spoke unfazed.  
"Ichigo-sama. Do you need anything?"  
The orangette simply answered.  
"No. Just, what is the meaning of this?"  
This time Starrk answered him.  
"Ulquiorra asked me to help him, since he was curious about how it would feel to experience _this_ like Shiro and you do. I had no qualms about it so I agreed."

Ichigo looked at Ulquiorra, while listening to Starrks explanation and thinking to himself then.  
'He doesn't look very curious to me, or as if he's feeling anything.'

Ulquiorras voice dragged him out of his thoughts, saying.  
"Though I must say, I'm rather impressed by you Ichigo-sama."  
"What?"  
"Yeah. To think that you can keep calm and collected in this kind of situation is really impressive. I'd thought you'd be blushing and stuttering the moment you caught us."  
Right then, his brain finally caught up with the situation.  
He turned beet red and stammered.  
"Sh-shut up. A-and stop stroking him!"  
Instead, Starrk increased his pace, feeling that Ulquiorra was getting into it by now and Ichigo just stood there, frozen in his place, unable to run even when he wanted to so fucking badly.  
So he stayed there, listening to Ulquiorra begin to silently moan and whisper how close he was, until eventually the raven ejaculated into the brunettes hand.

'He really came.'  
Ichigo thought and finally ran for it, while he cried out.  
"Oh my god!"

Well, you can't hide anything from him, but sometimes it would be better if he reigned in his curiosity.

End


	6. Rule #5

**Rule #5**

Stay Tidy

Some days after the UlquiSta incident, Ichigo was on the way to the brunettes rooms.  
He had given him the task to look for some building in town, where they could establish the Japanese V.A.S.T. headquarters.  
Since Starrk always managed the financial business of their group, Ichigo trusted that it was done by now.  
What he didn't know was that which he would soon be faced with.

As he entered the rooms of Starrk he headed straight for the office, since the person owning the rooms wasn't in sight he deemed him being at work.  
Ichigo knocked.  
When no one answered he simply opened the door a crack wide.  
"Starrk? Can I come in?"  
No answer was given again, so Ichigo decided to just open the door an enter.  
As he swung the door open, it hit a stack of papers that then got knocked over and scattered everywhere on the floor.  
"What the...?"  
Ichigo began, bit his words died in his throat as he saw towers over towers of piled up papers and in the middle of it a desk with a heap of papers on it.

"Starrk?"  
The orangette called into the room.  
Moments later the pile on the desk began to move and slowly it revealed a messy mob of brown hair.  
"Huh?"  
"The hell is this chaos? Have you even started to look for the office building I asked you for?"  
Starrk stretched and let out a big yawn.  
"Ah, yeah. It's finished. I asked the realtor to wait for your agreement. So if you like what I found it's yours."  
He told as he stepped over to one of the paper towers and began to pull some out of it.  
"I think it was here...Ah, this? No. Ah! Here, this."  
Starrk talked to himself until he finally found the paper he was looking for, which he then pulled out with a jerk.

The tower began to sway dangerously and Ichigo tried to call out a warning when it impended to fall over.  
"Attent- !"  
But right then it buried Starrk under itself.  
Just the hand holding the papers for Ichigo looked out of the pile.  
The orangette snatched them and turned to stomp away.  
"Tidy the fuck up. It's a wonder you find anything in here!"

But before he really left the office he said, with a gentler voice.  
"Thanks, Starrk."

Minutes after Ichigo was gone, Starrk got himself out of the paper pile.  
"You're welcome kid."

So, if you don't stay tidy, Ichigo will kill you, if your mess didn't get the drop on him.

End


	7. Rule #6

**Rule #6**

Follow any order given

Even if Ichigo had caught Starrk and him in the act, so to say, the orangette continued to treat him the same as always.

Which would be...

"Ulquiorra, would you mind getting these things on the list from the city?"  
Ichigo asked holding a sheet of paper, written to the brim with names of products, in front of the male.  
Mentioned just took it and said almost under his breath.  
"Of course, Ichigo-sama."

Hours later he came back to the mansion, arms packed with bags full of groceries.  
"Oh, Ulquiorra, you're back already. Fine then, you can bring these to Shiros and my rooms. Ah, and when you get back fetch some documents from Starrks, ok? The ones with the governmental agreement."  
Ichigo told him as soon as he spotted him, without minding to welcome him back at all.  
Again the raven just accepted the request and when he came back with the documents he handed then to Ichigo who lounged on the couch in the living hall.  
"The documents you asked for, Ichigo-sama."  
"Huh? Oh, yeah thanks."  
While turning around and attempting to get to his own rooms, Ulquiorras plans get smashed by the orangette once again.  
"Ulquiorra, the lawn has gotten too long again. Would you mow it please?"

Ulquiorra kept his stoic mask, where others fuses would most likely have blown already.  
"Yes."  
Like that he went to mow the lawn, armed with a scythe.  
First he shushed the animals who mistook the overly grown lawn for a nature reserve, then he began to cut the lawn with the scythe.  
When he eventually finished, it was already evening, the sun had long set and the starry sky risen.  
Completely exhausted Ulquiorra returned into the mansion.  
On his way to his rooms, to get at least a bit of sleep, he crossed paths with Ichigo.  
The orangette was clad in his hunter gowns and his weaponry hung on his hips.  
"Great timing, Ulquiorra. I need you to do something for me."  
Ulquiorra looked at him expressionless, like always, waiting for Ichigo to continue.  
"Go and get these things I forgot to buy."  
The orangette said, holding yet another sheet of paper into the ravens field of vision.

Ulquiorra looked at the paper, then at Ichigo, before he turned and continued to go to his rooms, shortly stating with his ever straight face.  
"I won't."  
He just managed to go a few steps, before suddenly something wrapped around his throat and Ichigo was behind him a mere moment later, with a murderous glint in his eyes and holding his short blade at the ready.  
"What 'dya say, _bastard_?"  
The orangette growled into his ear, while pulling the chain around the ravens throat just a tad tighter.  
Unfazed by that, at least on the outside it seemed like that, Ulquiorra answered.  
"I said I won't get these things."  
"And why's that?"  
"Because the stores are already closed, so going to town today is meaningless, Ichigo-sama."  
As fast as the chains and the knife appeared they were gone again.  
"Ah, so. Well then make sure you get them first thing in the morning tomorrow, right?"  
Ichigo said with an angels smile on his face, before he left.  
"Yes, Ichigo-sama."  
Ulquiorra answered.

When the orangette was gone, he took a few deep breaths and tried to calm his raging heartbeat.  
'This guy's just too scary.'  
He thought to himself, while he finally went to his rooms.  
'I better get up before him tomorrow and then hide myself somewhere. Why did I have to mow the lawn? That's the best hiding place. Could he have known that we flee there from him? No that can't be. But what if...No. But when Shiro-sama...'  
Well let's say his inner rant didn't get to a halt until he ran right into a wall.

So like that you learned to better obey Ichigos orders without back talking, if you don't want to end up as mince meat, that is.

End


	8. Rule #7

**Rule #7**

Don't _EVER_ call him _THAT_ Name

This is the only Rule,Ichigo himself actually put up, several weeks after he moved in into the mansion.

After the majority of the Vampire group had gathered in the living hall, Ichigo decided to set some terms.  
It would have been great if really everyone was there, but screw the one who was missing, Ichigo didn't have all day to wait for him.  
"Listen up,guys."  
He addressed them, and when all of them looked his way he continued.  
"Now that things have calmed and we can take a breather before going on to new things, I want to tell you something."  
Making a short pause before going on, Ichigo bend forward in his seat.  
"All of you should never call me _that_ name, if you cherish your health. You got me? I totally hate it, so don't ever say it around me."  
Everyone nodded, having completely clueless expressions on their faces.  
"So, if you would tell us which name you mean, then we will do as you say, Ichigo-sama."  
Ulquiorra told, what everyone was thinking.  
Ichigo closed his eyes, clearly fighting with himself, until eventually he grabbed paper and pen and scribbled something.  
When he was finished he showed it to them.

'He really must hate it. He doesn't even want to say it out loud himself.'  
Starrk thought, before he read the name.  
Just like everyone else, his eyes became as large as dinner plates then.

And as fate wished, the missing person came in just about then, asking with his booming voice.  
"Hey, anyone of you seen the strawberry - "  
As soon as the word left his mouth , he had a furious orangette clawing on him and trying to choke him to death.  
"What did you call me, you blueberry headed punk? _HUH?!_ I fucking rip you to shreds! I'ma kill ya fuckin' ass, mothafucka!"  
Oblivious to the reason, why he got pounced on, Grimmjow yelled back insults and defended himself as best as he could, until someone came to his rescue.  
"Ichigo-sama, calm down. I'll talk some manners into this imbecile. You go clean up in the meanwhile."  
With that Ichigo left the scene and Grimmjow was taught about the distaste of Ichigos about the word 'strawberry'.

Shinji and Starrk who were watching from the sidelines thought to themselves.  
'He really fucking hates that name. Though he wasn't meant at all, it gets him going in a real bad way. I better never take that word in my mouth, ever.'

So all learned their lesson about it.  
Well most of them.  
Some won't.  
 _Ever._

Grimmjow was in the kitchen of his rooms, head in the fridge, when Ichigo came to get something from him.  
Looking at the orangette, the blunette said.  
"Hey, berry-head, you've seen the strawberry -"  
Again he was beaten into a pulp, yelled at and additionally sliced open with his own kitchen knife set.

Let's say, if Grimmjow weren't a Vampire, he'd met the worst end ever then.

End


	9. Rule #8

Rule #8  
Do not disturb him when he's busy

Ichigo sat in his office, concentrated on filling out forms and building up his organization, well on paper at least.  
Right now he was writing down some criteria for recruits and a training plan, they'd have to absolve, when suddenly his office door was slammed open and someone barged into the room.  
"I~chi~go~! Come out and play!"  
Ichigo never looked up from his papers, on which one now had a line drawn across his notes, because the other Vampire startled him that much.  
After he calmed down a bit, he lifted his pen from the paper and took a new one to copy his ruined notes.  
"I'm busy, Shinji. Scram. Look for someone else."  
"Ah~a, you're no fun, Ichigo. Well, see you at lunch I guess."  
"Mhh."  
The orangette chose to ignore further comments of the blonde and continued where he had been so rudely interrupted.  
At least he tried, after he had copied everything from the ruined sheet, he couldn't remember what he wanted to write after.  
Minutes passed, until eventually Ichigo dropped the pen and let out a frustrated sigh, while leaning back in his high office chair.  
"Damn that Shinji."  
He took a look at his clock, which showed that lunch would be in just 2 more hours.  
Wanting to get at least something done until then, Ichigo grabbed some other documents, that needed his signature and what not.

Again he was so concentrated on work, that he almost got another heart attack, when Shinji burst into his office again.  
"Ichigo! You missed lunch, so I brought your share over. Are you still working?"  
'Breath deep, Ichigo. He just wants to be nice.'  
"Yeah, and I'd like to get this finished today. So, thanks for the lunch, but I eat it later. Could you put it in the fridge and then lave, please?"  
"Sure. Don't overdo it ok, Ichigo?"  
"Yeah."  
"You'll come for dinner?"  
"I see what I can do."  
Shinji left again and Ichigo went back to his work.  
Slowly, but surely, he began to think that the documents weren't getting less, but more was piling up around him.

A paranoia began to grow in him, that his office would end up like Starrks at this rate.  
To avoid that, he chose to tidy up a bit, that's said nicely, because the next time Shinji entered the office it looked like someone licked it clean.  
"Oh, you cleaned up. Are you finished then? I brought you your dinner, since I thought you'd miss the meal anyway."  
Ichigo took a deep breather.  
Why did it feel like the blonde popped up every five minutes?  
"Thanks. No I'm not finished. The chaos bothered me so I cleaned up. You know where the food goes."  
Ichigo told him, as he sat down in his chair again.  
Without saying anything more, Shinji left to put the food in the fridge, finding that the lunch hadn't even been touched.  
The blonde sighed and placed the dinner next to the lunch.

Only two hours after that, he dared to interrupt Ichigo for another time.  
"Ichigo! Come drinking. Let's party, my friend."  
He called as he swung the office door open, being already a bit drunk.  
That was the last straw.  
Ichigo snapped.  
"Shut the fuck up. Leave me alone already! Don't you have anything to do yourself? You fucking lazy bum!"  
He yelled at the slightly swaying Shinji.  
"Come on, Ichi-chan. Life's long, you have to have fun now or you'll turn into an old geezer long before your time."  
The drunk Vampire pouted and hiccuped.  
"I said leave me alone!"  
Ichigo yelled again and threw a letter opener at Shinji, who dodged it, despite the alcohol in his system.  
"Ok, ok. Have it your way."  
He then said, stepping back slowly.

The orangette came after him and shut the office door in his face.  
Shinji stared at the wooden door, with a piece of paper stuck to it.  
"Man you really are so boring."  
He muttered and turned to leave.

The paper read:

Do not disturb  
Working for the future  
Trespassers will face divine punishment

So better don't disturb him when he's busy, and don't say he didn't warn you.

End


	10. Rule #9

**Rule #9  
** Do your chores

Ichigo was proud, of his mate as well as himself.

Why?

Because Shiro was a very clean person, so their living wing of the mansion, was always neat and tidy.  
He was proud of himself, because he taught the other inhabitants to stay tidy in their own living wings as well as the shared rooms, or so he thought.  
Almost everywhere, where he went it was clean, but one place.

When he went to Starrk again for some documents, he couldn't believe his eyes.  
Dirty dishes in the kitchen, empty beer bottles in the living room and the office still filled with paper towers and piles.  
Ichigo gave him a good yelling for the chaos and observed him as he cleaned up his mess.  
Once Starrk was finished, Ichigo left with the documents he originally came for.

A week later, Ichigo needed some documents again.  
As he entered Starrks rooms, he taught his eyes were deceiving him.  
The rooms were back to their former messy state.  
Ichigo looked for Starrk, until he found hi,, sleeping in his bed, that was framed by worn clothes.  
"Starrk! Wake the fuck up. How in hell could this place turn into a trash heap again?"  
Yawning first and then answering, while rubbing his eye.  
"Uh? Cleaning is such a pain. Night shifts are a pain too. I'm tired after sitting hours for hours over papers. I don't want to work anymore."  
"That's no excuse. I'm also working full days in the office. My place still doesn't look like that."  
"You live with Shiro."  
"Shiro isn't here!"  
Ichigo grabbed Starrk and pulled him out of his bed.  
"Ya better fucking start to keep your place clean, or I send the clean-devil in person on your neck."  
"Who's that?"  
"You'll see. Wanna try me? I know the horror she brings with herself."  
Starrk had a feeling that he'd made acquaintances with this devil once, and he'd like to avoid a second time.  
In a mere hour his place was as clean as never before.

So if you do your chores, you won't have to fear the queen of chores and clean-devil, which would be Ichigos sister, Yuzu.

End


	11. Rule #10

**Rule #10  
** Never enter his rooms without permission

Ulquiorra was out, doing his jobs for Ichigo again, which was just grocery shopping really.  
When he came back some hours later, he stashed the shopping away where it belonged.  
The things which were for Ichigo personally, he chose to put away last.  
After walking to the orangettes rooms and entering them, he began his task.  
Within a few minutes he was finished and turned to leave, but a noise held him back.

"Uh!"  
Ulquiorra identified it as Ichigos voice, and it sounded discomforted.  
Dutiful as he was he decided to look for the source of the noise.  
"Aahn!"  
Eventually he found that the noises were coming from the bedroom, so he knocked on the door.  
Silence then greeted him and he knocked again.  
"Ichigo-sama? Are you alright?"  
He received no answer, but he heard another voice whisper.  
"Ichigo-sama. I'm coming in now."

"Mmhh!"  
Ichigo sounded as the door opened, but it wouldn't have helped anyway.  
So Ulquiorra now stood in the doorway, looking at a pale back of a person kneeling between a pair of tanned legs, which belonged to Ichigo, who was gagged, bound and blindfolded.  
"I didn't hear him say you could enter, Ulquiorra."  
"My apologizes, but I thought he might be in need of some help."  
"Oh he's already receiving it."  
Shiro said, with a light chuckle in his voice and thrusting his hips sloppily a few times, making Ichigo moan slightly.  
The orangette was nagging on his gag, until it broke and when he could speak again, he yelled at the raven haired.  
"Get out! Fuck. Don't stare at me!"  
"Excuse me."  
Ulquiorra turned around to leave, ignoring that Ichigo was beet red out of embarrassment.

"Welcome back, Shiro-sama."  
"Ah. I'm. Home."  
The pale answered, between some deep thrusts, making Ichigo climax shortly after the bedroom door closed.

So, just don't enter rooms without permission, or you might see things you're not supposed to and maybe also don't want to see.

End


	12. Mate's Rule #1

**Mate's Rule #1  
** Sneaking around is futile

After a great round of welcome-home-sex, Shiro sneaked out of the bed.  
Or he tried to.  
"Where are you going?"  
"To the bath."  
"Don't take too long."  
Half an hour later, Shiro found Ichigo sitting on the sofa, reading something.  
Without wanting to interrupt him, he walked silently past the orangette.  
"If you're hungry. Food's in the fridge."  
Ichigo said, never looking up from his lecture.  
"Alright."  
Shiro grabbed the food, just for the hell of it, he really wasn't very hungry.  
After he was finished, he tried to slip out of the rooms, without getting noticed.  
"Meeting up with the others?"  
"Ah,yeah. I need to know how things went during my absence."  
"Good luck with that."  
Sighing Shiro left the rooms.  
Sometimes Ichigos sensing abilities were really annoying.

You can't make a step unnoticed around him, so give up trying.

End


	13. Mate's Rule #2

**Mate's Rule #2  
** Beware of his fangs, when you have sex

In the evening, when Shiro came back from the meeting with the others, Ichigo seduced him.  
So now, they found themselves in their bed, kissing deeply.  
Parting, Shiro wandered down, kissing a trail along Ichigos body until the collar, and palming the others erection.  
Moaning out loud, Ichigo embraced Shiro and instantly bit down in the others neck.  
"Ow!"  
When Shiro cried out, Ichigo immediately let go.  
"Sorry."  
"It's ok. You're not used to it yet."  
"But we've done it so often already."  
Shiro kissed him once more, before turning to continue.  
"And it will be many more."  
Time flew by and they were in the middle of having sex, when Shiro sat up, pulling Ichigo into his lap.  
Thrusting gently up into the orangette, but still striking his pleasure spot every time, he took him into an embrace, nibbling on his collar.  
Slowly getting overridden by pleasure Ichigo rested his head on Shiros shoulder.  
When the pale one gave a sharp thrust, his fangs found their way into Shiros flesh again.  
Subduing a cry of pain, Shiro thrust further into him, which turned into Ichigo biting him over and over again.  
"God damn, Ichigo!"  
"Sorry."  
"Just keep them in, when you bit me."  
"Ok."  
Shiro continued fucking him and Ichigo tried his best to keep his fangs buried where they were, until both reached climax.  
Dropping back on the sheets, Shiro inspected his shoulder.  
"I'm looking like a cheese here."  
"I'm sorry."  
"You'll get a muzzle for sex, until you learned it."  
"Or you just stay away from my face."  
"How shall I kiss you then?"  
Shiro asked giving him a deep kiss then.

You either find a way to avoid his fangs, or you bear with it like a man.

End


	14. Mate's Rule #3

**Mate's Rule #3  
** Be aware of his great libido

They did it another four times after that, until eventually Shiro dropped onto the bedsheets fully spend and Ichigo resting next to him.  
"Hah, fuck."  
"Mh, Shiro?"  
"Yeah."  
"How about another round?"  
"Give me a break. I can't no more. I'm dry, I swear."  
The pale one panted, but Ichigo ignored it and cuddled close to him, trying to seduce him.  
"Aw, come on. I'm sure you can go one more round."  
"No. Really, I'm done."  
"Come on old man, your buddy down there is ready for it."  
"Yeah. You got it, I'm old. So let me rest."  
"Fine."  
Ichigo climbed on Shiros stomach.  
"You rest and me and your little friend have some fun."  
The orangette positioned himself over Shiros erection and slowly sunk down on it.  
"Ichigo,I mean it. I...oh, god..., please. Just get o-. Don't. Stop. God."  
Ichigo rode him, until eventually he caved in.  
"Yeah. Squeeze your little ass. God!"  
They did it, not only one more time after that.

You can't escape his gluttony, once he got you into the bed.

End


End file.
